


What She Took

by cloudsofsand



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsand/pseuds/cloudsofsand
Summary: Rika took more from Saeran than he would like to admit.





	

When she first set her sights on him, the boy was nothing more than battered, weak little boy. He body was so frail and so slight that it was almost cringe worthy at the beginning. The boy fought and cried for weeks before relenting, it really was a pathetic sight in her eyes. It was not until years later, after his complete obedience was to her that she started to take notice of him and just how much he had grown physically. In the time that

In the time that Saeran first came to Magenta he had started to grow quite tall. It was not too long that he towered over her own five foot two stature. With the presence of nutrients and his daily determination to strengthen his weak body, his build began to bulk up and muscles started to take form. He was in by no means buff, but it was enough to get her to notice and cause her mind to wander.It was not until the day that he unveiled his tattoo to her that everything really started to take form. The black ink followed the curves on his muscles in a way that emphasized them. With his skin branded, it declared his complete obedience to her, his Savior, and to Mint Eye. She as looked down upon him from her thrown, she noticed the eagerness in his eyes as he awaited her reaction to his bold decision. All she could do was smirk as green eyes looked over her body.

It was not until the day that he unveiled his tattoo to her that everything really started to take form. The black ink followed the curves on his muscles in a way that emphasized them. With his skin branded, it declared his complete obedience to her, his Savior, and to Mint Eye. He was _hers_ and hers alone. She as looked down upon him from her thrown, she noticed the eagerness in his eyes as he awaited her reaction to his bold decision. All she could do was smirk as green eyes looked over her body.

He was no longer a boy anymore and he would do whatever it took to please her.

\--

Saeran knocked on the heavy door to Rika’s room quietly before waiting to be told to enter. Savior never asked for anyone to come to her private room, especially at such a late hour in the night so he was nervous. Did he do something wrong? Nerves were coursing through his body before a gentle voice from behind the wood called out to him to enter. Saeran took a deep breathe before opening the door. The room was dark except for a few candles that illuminated sections of the room, mostly around the area where the Savior would be sleeping. Something inside of him told him to run, that something was wrong with this situation, but he ignored the feeling.

“Saeran?” Eyes looked over to the direction the voice was coming from to see his Savior sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a flowy white gown. The glow from the candle lights created an angelic aura around her as it lightly kissed her skin with golden hues. “Please close the door~” Saeran took a gulp before doing what his Savior requested from him. The petite female sitting on the bed smiled at his obedience. She shifted over on the silk sheets underneath her and gently pat the area that she was just sitting.

“Come Saeran, sit with me~” She called out to him with a tone that was loving but also had an emotion in it that Saeran could not recognize. His heart was beating in his chest before he did as she he told of him and sat next to her on the soft bed. His gaze became glued to the floor for a reason he could not explain. Something about this situation seemed…off but he did not know why. Green eyes looked over the visibly uncomfortable boy sitting on the bed.

“I have been watching you a lot lately, Saeran.  I must say that I am quite pleased.” Rika said in a soft, caring tone to help ease his nerves. She slipped her small hand over his clenched ones that sat in his lap. “You have been such a good disciple Saeran.” The calm tone in her voice and gentle touch started to relax Saeran. Her words of praise brought a small smile onto his face in pride.

“Thank you, Savior. I owe you my life and will do whatever it takes to prove my worth to you.” Rika could not help but smile mischievously at those words. The words that she was hoping to hear. With a light giggle, she scooted a bit closer to Saeran causing his tense a bit.

“Saeran, you do not have to be so nervous.” She teased as she gentle rubbed his wo hands with her own. “I would never do anything to hurt you.” Her cheerful expression dropped for a second as she lifted her chin to look down on him. “Do you doubt me Saeran?” His eyes shot open at those words as he turned to look at his Savior in worry.

“Of course not Savior! I would never do that! You won’t hurt me…you are not like him. You will not hurt me, I am sorry.” He apologized hastily in fear of rejection though a part of him told him to get up leave. Rika smirked as she turned to face him more.

“Is that so?” Saeran nodded causing the petite female to smile more as her hand continued to caress his rough, cold ones gently. “Saeran, there is something I want you to do for me. Will you do it?” Confusion played on his features at her words.

“I will do anything for you Savior.” With her small hand still caressing his, she brought up her other one to gently cup his face.

“You are such a good boy Saeran~” She said sweetly before leaning forward. Saeran’s body froze in place as his heart seemed to stop in his chest at the close proximity of his Savior.

“S-Savior…”

“Shh…” She hush before leaning forward to gently press her soft lips against cold, chapped ones. Saeran closed his eyes as warnings and emotions that he could not decipher coursed through his body. He had never been kissed before so the feeling was foreign to him and his knowledge on the matter was limited. Not only that, part of him wanted it to stop. His lips stayed still and firm as Rika’s lingered on his gently. After a moment of not reciprocation, she groaned in dissatisfaction and pulled away. Throwing her long, golden hair over her shoulder, she got up from her place on the bed to come in front of Saeran. Knees sunk into the soft bed and she put one of either side of his legs to straddle him. Her small hands pushed against his chest.

“Lay down Saeran.” He did not listen at first. What in the world was happening? When it came clear that he was not going to lay back, Rika pushed harder on his chest causing him to fall back. Mint eyes stared up at his Savior as she looked down on him.

“Don’t you want to please me Saeran? Your Savior?” The tone in the words made him shiver.

“Of course I do…” He said not understanding in what way of pleasing she was referring to. Rika smiled down at him.

“Then do what I tell you to do.” Saeran said nothing as he stared up at her, not moving one way or the other. Rika chuckled before leaning down to his ear.

“Just relax Saeran, it will feel amazing. Let me take you to Paradise.” The warmth of her breath caused heat to course through his body. Rika pulled back to tower over him once again. “Kiss me Saeran.” She demand. When he did not meet her demand she sat back on his lap, her hot core pressing against his  clothed member. “I see.” He took a gulp as he stared up into the darkness. He was fighting an internal battle with himself. Part of him really wanted to satisfy his Savior and do whatever she asked of him, but another part of him kept him frozen in place and kept screaming at him to run far away. It was all too confusing and a situation that he was not prepared to deal with. Though he had grown physically, he was still very much naïve of the topic of sex and what it all consisted of.

A groan passed his lips in surprise when he felt nails dig into his sides. Lifting his head slightly to look down, Rika had dug her fingers into his sides and began to pull up his shirt. Leaning down, she pressed soft kisses on his chest as it was exposed inch by inch. Saeran’s body twitched as his heart began to race. Once his nipples were exposed, she deviated from her path to one of the perked buds. She flicked her eyes up to hold his gaze as she leaned down to take the pink bud between her teeth. Saeran’s mouth opened to let out gasp at the unfamiliar feeling. Still maintaining eye contact, her mouth pressed more  against the flesh as she sucked hard. Saeran closed his eyes and let his head fall back as the wet sounds started to emit from the place on his body that she was paying special attention to. With her warm mouth still attached to his nipple, she ran his soft hand up the other side of his chest to begin to pinch and pull at the other. A rush of heat ran through him at the feeling and before he knew it, there was a soft groan in pleasure. Rika smiled in satisfaction at the rewarding sound before pulling away, the wet spot on his chest glistening from the candle light.

“That’s a good boy Saeran.” His shirt was pulled off before his hands were pushed back against the headboard. Rika used his shirt to tie his hands against the headboard to causing him to look up at her in confusion. Why was she tying him up? No, no this was wrong. Memories of when his mother used to tie him up and bind him started to flood into his brain.

“Savior, please…” Rika grabbed his chin roughly to make him look at her.

“Be a good boy okay?” She said before smirking and descending downward. All Saeran could do was close his eyes and take himself to his happy place but…what was his happy place again?

* * *

 

Saeran shot up in his bed, breathing heavy and body covered in sweat. Panting, he began to look around his room in the bunker for any signs of her. When he saw there was none, his body began to calm down and he fell back against the pillows with the back of his hand on his forehead.

“It was just a dream…” He said to himself though it was not just a dream. It was a dream of a memory, memories that he wished would just vanish. That was the first time that he was with Rika, but it was not the last. That night she took his virginity and was the start of a long relationship of sexual encounters. No matter how hard he tried, he could not forget them.

Ever since he had watched a documentary with Saeyoung about sexual assault and male rape, he kept having nightmares about the times he was with her. He had trouble with coming to terms with the fact that he himself was a victim of sexual assault and rape.

“How pathetic.” His voice was soft as his throat was dry due to the nightmare. Still, it had been weeks since watching the documentary and ever since he kept having the dreams. It was starting to really take a toll on his physical being due to not wanting to go to sleep. Closing his eyes, he grabbed at his red hair. This could not go on, he did not want to continue to let her to have power over him. It had been a year since the incident at Mint Eye.

Throwing the blankets on his bed back, he placed his feet on the ground and began to walk towards the kitchen to get a cold glass of water. On his way, he saw the door to Saeyoung’s computer room open and a blue light leaking out of the frame. Saeran stopped in front of the door as a thought came to him. One thing that he remembered about the documentary was that the best way to start to overcome a traumatic event was to talk about it with a counselor or someone you trusted. He did not trust counselors, therapists or doctors alike, but there was one person that he did trust though it did take some time regain that trust.

Saeran hesitated before pushing the door open and walking into the room. Saeyoung was typing away at the keys on his computer with his headphones over his ears and back to the door. The reflection of the door opening reflected on the screens and made him turn. Seeing Saeran in the door frame, he took off his headphones and glanced at the clock. It was nearly four in the morning.

“Saeran what are you doing awake? Can you not sleep?” Gold eyes glistened with confusion and concern as he looked at his twin brother. Saeran looked down at the floor before taking another step in, he sat on a couch that Saeyoung kept in his computer room to take quick cat naps on. His head tilted back as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Saeyoung, I need to tell you something…”


End file.
